


No Chance That I'm Leaving Here Without You Now

by BoldlyGaying



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Louis, Riding, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldlyGaying/pseuds/BoldlyGaying
Summary: Very loosely inspired by Ed Sheeran's 'Galway Girl'We know what Ed and his Irish fiddler girl are doing during the night, but what about her brother playing the guitar inside?Louis Tomlinson is fresh out of uni, when he sees an Irishman playing the guitar in the bar. He is instantly captivated and sweet talks his way into getting a private performance that turns steamy very quickly.





	No Chance That I'm Leaving Here Without You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Since the first time I've heard Galway Girl on the radio I wanted to write a fanfic about Niall that somehow links to the song. And since I have to wait till midnight to hear Louis' new song (I still can't belive he just randomly released it!) I thought I might write a little something. I'm already pretty tired though, so especially the end might be a little sloppy :)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Louis had always loved going to Irish pubs. Not, that there was anything special about that. Drinking yourself into oblivion in an Irish pub belonged at least as much to a British lad’s uni experience as attending lectures did. Though if Louis was being honest, he probably spent more time drinking in the aforementioned pubs than attending lectures. But even his impressive experience with Irish pubs hadn't prepared him for this one: Louis and a few of his friends wanted to celebrate their graduations by finally going to a real Irish pub and that's how Louis found himself here in Galway, Ireland in the most _intense_ pub he's ever been to. Everyone was talking, singing and dancing all over the place and Louis was considering hiding somewhere just to escape the overload of sensory input for a few minutes. That was when someone tipped his shoulder. Louis turned around to see his mate Ed standing there, cheeks already flushed because of the alcohol.

  
“I'm stepping outside for a sec to have a smoke. You'll be alright here on your own?”

  
Louis had half a mind to join his friend - he had been looking for a chance to escape all this noise, after all – when he a spotted a girl waiting by the door, glancing at Ed again and again while impatiently shifting from one foot to the other. So that's how it was. Someone was probably going to get lucky tonight. So being the good friend he was, Louis just nodded and sent Ed on his way with a small wave. It looked like the live band was taking a short break, so the noise had died down a bit. Only the guitarist was still sitting on the edge of the stage, softly plucking the strings of his guitar. Louis quickly downed the rest of his beer and made his way over to him. He was blonde with darker roots peeking through and Louis was suddenly wondering how the hair would feel between his fingers if he clutched it during a passionate moment. Oblivious to Louis' inappropriate thoughts, the man continued to quietly play his song. Only when Louis leaned on the stage right next to him, the guitarist looked up.

  
“Not that I'm an expert on Irish music, but I've never heard that song before,” Louis said with a smile.  
The guitarist looked up, blue eyes wide in surprise. Clearly, he hadn't expected anyone to talk to him.

  
“Oh! Uhm, it's not. Irish music I mean. I actually aimed for some sort of country and western vibe with it...”

  
“So it's an original song? By you?” Louis asked intrigued. “My name's Louis by the way.”

  
“Niall,” the man introduced himself and nodded. “I just finished writing it last week and I'm still fixing stuff here and there so I've never played it in front of an audience.”

  
“Well,” Louis said and leaned forward, “would you play it for me, Niall? Please?” he asked and fluttered his eye lashed a bit for good measure. Might as well go the whole hog.

  
“Here?” Niall asked, looking around the crowded bar. It wasn't as loud as when the band had played, but he was right. It wasn't exactly the best place for a private performance.

  
“You could always take me home with you,” Louis suggested with a smirk and leaned further towards Niall. It was almost a shame the Irishman was facing him, Louis’ ass probably looked sinfully good, bent over as much as he was. “For how much longer are you booked to play tonight?”

  
“Technically, we're already off. The band just usually stays until the bar closes, the boss gives us a discount on the drinks. But I think my sister left already. She often does, if she finds someone to... y'know...” he trailed off, his eyes scanning the room.

  
“The fiddler?” Louis asked and pointed towards Ed and the girl he was with since earlier. They were playing darts and it looked like Ed was failing miserably.

  
“Yeah, exactly,” Niall nodded. “Usually, she’s gone by now and leaves me to deal with all the instruments.”

  
“And what if I helped you get your instruments to your place? Would you play that song for me then?” Louis asked sweetly.

  
“I think I could be convinced,” Niall grinned and grabbed his guitar.

  
Louis hadn't expected that moving the instruments would be actual manual labour. With Niall's instructions they were done relatively quickly, but Louis arm muscles were complaining a bit when he finally put the last guitar down in Niall's flat. Who knew they could be this heavy? And it probably didn't help that Niall's flat was at the top floor of the building. It was a fairly old house with only three stories, but that still meant a lot of stairs to climb. Which was even less fun with a heavy guitar on your back. Louis should really start exercising again...

  
“Have I earned that private performance yet?” Louis asked cheekily after he made himself at home on Niall's comfy sofa.

  
Niall rolled his eyes, but nodded.  
“I guess so. But keep in mind that I'm still tweaking it. No judging!”

  
Louis tried to make his best _who me? Never!_ expression and wiggled around a little to get a better look at Niall's arse as he went to get his guitar. He sat down on the couch right next to Louis and started playing the first few chords. It was a different guitar than the one Niall had played in the pub earlier. It sounded a bit deeper and richer, but Louis thought that it suited the song really well. Then, when Niall started singing, Louis felt like he was hypnotised. There was something about Niall's voice in the privacy of the shabby flat that drove him absolutely crazy. The Irishman was singing softly about slow hands and dirty laundry and he made it sound so sexual and romantic at the same time that Louis didn't know whether he wanted to marry the guy or rip his clothes off. Probably both. Both was good.

  
The song ended way too soon and Niall glanced shyly at Louis.  
“Did you like it? This song... it's like my baby. Even if it isn't nearly good enough to make a living off of it.”

  
“Niall”, Louis said slowly. “This was the most captivating song I've ever heard. I think it's good enough to make you a fucking fortune! And besides...” Louis took the guitar from Niall and carefully let it slide to the ground, before straddling him and whispering in his ear: “You don't need to worry about money. I'm really into penniless singers.”

  
“Is that so?” Niall asked so close to Louis' face that he could feel his breath on his skin. Louis nodded. He could practically feel the air sizzling between them. He inched closer, eyes flicking up and down between Niall's eyes and lips. Surprisingly, it was Niall who gave into the tension fist, grabbing a handful of Louis' soft brown hair and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Louis let out a small moan and opened his mouth to tentatively explore Niall's mouth with his tongue. Their lips never leaving each other, Louis pulled Niall further towards him until they collapsed on the sofa in a mess of limbs. Louis started to fumble with the buttons on Niall's shirt while Niall was trying to sneak his hand into the jeans of the man under him. Louis broke the kiss to undo the buttons in earnest, so Niall started to nibble down Louis' jawline and neck, leaving faint pink marks on his skin. Louis had finally managed to get Niall out of his shirt and was now raking his hands over the pale torso, rubbing the dark nipples a little whenever his hand came close to them.

  
“You're wearing too many clothes” Niall murmured into the skin of Louis' neck. “Lift your arse so I can get you out of these trousers.”

  
Louis did as he was told, cursing his decision to wear skinny jeans. It took a fair amount of wiggling, but finally the trousers were on the ground, where they were immediately joined by his boxers and the shirt he had been wearing. Well aware how good he looked completely naked, Louis looked up to the shirtless Niall and wiggled his eyebrows.

  
“So, are you going to fuck me on this ratty couch or do you have a bed?”

  
Niall grinned and grabbed Louis waist to lift him up and carry him the few steps over to the bedroom. Louis clung to Niall, a little afraid of falling down, but Niall carried the other man almost effortlessly. Guy was probably ripped from carrying all those instruments up to the third floor. Fucking unfair.

  
He let Louis drop on the mattress which was surprisingly comfy and quickly shoved down his trousers before joining Louis in bed. The skin on skin contact was electrifying and Louis reached up to pull Niall into another passionate kiss, tangling his fingers in the short hair he'd been dying to touch since he first saw it in the pub. Niall started stroking Louis' cock with light and teasing touches, coaxing breathless whimpers out of Louis.

  
“Lube,” the smaller man groaned in between kisses. “D'you have...? I need you in me, want to feel you...”

  
Niall nodded and fumbled in the bedside drawer until he found the lube and a condom without his eyes ever leaving Louis. Louis quickly snatched the lube, applied a generous amount on his hand and reached behind him to prepare himself.

  
“Touch yourself,” he said to Niall and licked his lips. “Get that cock nice and hard for me”

  
Niall groaned as he quickly stroke himself to hardness, pupils blown wide as he watched Louis fuck himself open on his fingers. He was slowly working his way up to three fingers and Niall could see him get impatient.  
Soon Louis pulled his fingers out with a gasp and sat on Niall's lap, his hands grabbing his shoulders.

  
“Ready?” Louis panted, and Niall could only manage a desperate “Fuck, yes” and pug the condom on as fast as he could, before his cock found the slick and waiting hole. He grabbed onto Louis' hips as the Englishman started to move up and down, first slowly, then faster and faster. Niall moaned at the delicious friction he was getting, lying there on his bed while Louis rode him into oblivion.

  
Louis shifted his hips forward a little for the next thrust and saw stars when he slammed his hips down making Niall's cock hit his prostate. He picked up the pace, his thrusts becoming more and more desperate, while his whimpers and groans joined Niall's.

  
‘’M close,” Niall groaned. “Your arse feels so fucking good around my cock.” He started to pump Louis' dick, bringing the smaller man closer and closer to the edge. “I wish I could keep you right here in my bed. Always ready to bounce on my cock, wouldn't you like that, Louis?”

  
“Niall!” Louis came with a shout, collapsing on top of Niall, who came only seconds after that. They stayed just like that for a few moments, before Niall gently pushed Louis off. He tied off the condom and carelessly threw in in the bin near the bed. Then he poked Louis in the side.

  
“You need to get cleaned up, you little minx,” he said affectionately.

  
“Mhhhhmmmh, don't wanna,” Louis mumbled and made no move to get up. “You do that for me.”

  
Niall rolled his eyes, but went to get a wet cloth to wipe away the worst of the mess they made. He tossed the rag carelessly on the floor before joining Louis in bed and pulling the covers over them both. He loved the feeling of Louis' bare body against his and fell asleep already looking forward to the next round of mind-blowing sex that might happen in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have noticed, English is not my first language and I'm too tired to properly check for typos so please tell me if you notice any mistakes so I can fix them :)
> 
> If you want, you can visit me on [my tumblr](http://fluffy-louis.tumblr.com/)  
> It's my 1D sideblog that is only a few hours old so it would be nice to have someone to talk on there :)


End file.
